Earthride
Earthride is a doom metal band from Frederick, Maryland. Active since 1999, they are best known as one of the key bands in the Maryland doom scene and known as the main musical project of Dave Sherman. History Early Years & Taming of The Demons (1997 - 2004) Earthride would form sometime in 1997 by Dave Sherman (Following the break-up of Wretched), Eric Little (Sometime after his departure from Internal Void, Kyle Van Steinburg (Who previously played with a handful of underground bands) and Joe Ruthvin (Who previously played in hardcore bands.). Information on the band's early years are rather hazy but eventually some years after forming the band would release an eponymous EP in 2000, recorded by Chris Kozlowski in a single day and mixed the day after.Cosmic Lava At the time Sherman was also busy with Spirit Caravan (Previously known as Shine from 1996 - 1997) until their dissolution in 2002. From that point Earthride would be Sherman's main project as they would sign to Southern Lord Records, releasing their debut album Taming of The Demons on 11 June 2002. The band would mostly perform in the Maryland/DC area but eventually tour in 2004, with work on a second album to follow. A new bassist in Rob Hampshire would join in 2004. Vampire Circus and Something Wicked (2005 - 2012) On 15 November 2005 Earthride would release their second album Vampire Circus via Southern Lord, gaining more notoriety for the band with reviews via Your Last Rites,Your Last Rites BlabbermouthBlabbermouth and PitchforkPitchfork among others. The band would tour the next year in the United States and tour Europe for the first time in 2007 alongside The Gates of Slumber and Centurion's Ghost. Notably the band also performed at various doom festivals such as Stoner Hands of Doom, Doom or Be Doomed, Doom Over Nuremburg and Doom Shall Rise among others. Eventually the band would be working up new material leading up to the release of their third studio album Something Wicked, released on 3 July 2010. That year the would be back on the road with Valkyrie along with appearances at Templars of Doom, Born To Be Doomed and Kuma's Corner's 5th anniversary block party. The band also notably shared the stage with Eyehategod and Pentagram around this time.Last.fm However the band's activity would slow down mainly to local shows by 2011 as they would share the stage with the likes of Karma To Burn and Hank Williams III among others. In 2013 Spirit Caravan would reform and Earthride would take a hiatus, barring a 2014 appearance at True Templars of Doom. Resurgence (2016 - Present) From 2013 - 2015 Sherman would be busy with Spirit Caravan before joining The Obsessed in 2016, eventually working up material for the band's fourth album Sacred, released in April 2017. However by the time the album was finished recording in the summer of 2016, Sherman left the band citing a falling out with Wino.My Global Mind In 2017 the band would officially re-form as a quintet making their return at The Maryland Doom Fest. Later that year would see the release of a new single in Witch Gun, the band's first recordings in seven years. The following year would lead to two North American tours: One in the summer with The Skull and Hyborian and a fall tour with Buzzov*en. Earthride currently has a fourth album in the works and is set to make an appearance at the 2019 edition of The Maryland Doom Fest, headlining the curated stage for the 20th anniversary of Stoner Hands of Doom. Discography Studio Albums * Taming of The Demons (2002, Southern Lord Records) * Vampire Circus (2005, Southern Lord Records) * Something Wicked (2010, Earth Brain) Misc. Releases * Earthride (2000, Earth Brain) * Earthride / Doomraiser (Split with Doomraiser) (2010, BloodRock) * Witch Gun (Single) (2017, Totem Cat Records) Members * Dave Sherman - Vocals (1997 - Present) * Eric Little - Drums (1997 - Present) * Kyle Van Steinburg - Guitar (1997 - Present) * Ed Brown - Bass (2017 - Present) * Greg Ball - Guitar (2017 - Present) * Josh Hart - Bass (2011 - 2014) * Rob Hampshire - Bass (2004 - 2010) * Joe Ruthvin - Bass (1997 - 2003) List of Known Tours *'2004 North American Tour' (2004)Southern Lord Records via Wayback Machine *'Vampire Circus North American Tour' (2006)Southern Lord Records via Wayback Machine *'The Barbaric Invasion Tour 2007' (With The Gates of Slumber, Centurion's Ghost (2007)Earthride MySpace *'2008 North American Tour' (With Hope & Suicide) (2008)Last.fm *'2010 Summer North American Tour' (With Valkyrie) (2010)Earthride Myspace *'June 2018 North American Tour' (With The Skull, Hyborian) (2018)Earthride Facebook *'Fall 2018 North American Tour' (With Buzzov*en) (2018)Earthride Facebook External Links *Earthride MySpace *Vampire Circus Friday Full-Length via The Obelisk *2010 Interview via The Obelisk *2012 interview via Temple of Perdition *Earthride EP review via The Sludgelord References Category:Band Category:Maryland Category:Earthride Category:Dave Sherman Category:Doom Metal Category:Frederick Category:USA Category:Eric Little